A Despret Plea
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: Zero knows Yuki will die if he doesn't do something, so he turns to his sworn rivle for help
1. Chapter 1

Zero smiled as he gazed tenderly at Yuki's sleeping face. He knew he needed to find a new sorce of blood, and soon. Yuki couldn't take much more of this.

He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't risk hurting her.

He needed to find a way to keep his sweet, inecent little sister safe.

Yes, sister. Though not by blood, it is how he viewed her.

He knew who he to ask. Though he wished there was another way. But he had to save her. He stood up and went to beg the person he'd sworn to hate for help.

Swallowing his pride he walked to the gates of the Moon Dormitory.

"What do you want?" ruka snarled at Zero through the fencing.

"I need to talk with Kaname.'

"I won't let you kill him!"

Zero sighed. Was he really this despret?

Yes.

"I'll leave the Bloody Rose here with you if it makes you feel any better."

"That won't be necessary," said a voice from behind.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka gasped.

"I've been expecting you. Why don't we go somewhere more privet to talk?"

Zero glared, but fallowed him in to a lounge in the castle like dorm

"If you already know what I want, then what is your answer?"

"I want to hear you say it," Kaname smirked.

"I need your help," Zero mumbled.

"With what exactly?"

"I-I need your blood."

"Do you now?"

"Quit messing around! Will you help me or not?"

"Why should I?"

"You know why."

"Tell me anyway," Kaname said in a sing song voice, clearly enjoying himself.

"Because Yuki might die!" Zero snapped.

"Very well, I will help you on a coupe of conditions."

"Alright fine, what are they." Zero immediately agreed, not wanting to risk Yuki's life any longer.

"First, you are to move into my room, in the moon dormitory. Second, you are to drink only my blood. Third, you will never tell anyone of this deal. And fourth, you can never see Yuki again."

"What! Why?"

"It doesn't matter. Now, do you want my help or not?"

Zero closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Can I at least say good bye first? Please?"

"Come here tomorrow when the day class lets out, but don't take anymore blood from Yuki."

"I wouldn't dream of it, that's why I came to you after all."

"Just don't let yourself be tempted."

"Don't worry, I won't do that to her again."

"Good. Don't forget that."

Zero turned and left to enjoy his last day with Yuki.


	2. Chapter 2

The final bell rang far too soon for Zero's taste. The chiming loudly sounding that it was time for him to go

For good.

"Hurry up, Zero!" Yuki called "We need to get there before the rest of the day class dose!"

"Actully, yuki, you'll be on your own from now on." he couldn't look at her at any point during the conversation

"W-what do you mean, zero. Come on quit messing around."

"Yuki, I'm leaving, this is good bye."

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry, Yuki, I need to leave now. Good bye." He kissed her on the forehead and walked from the room.

Outside the building, Kaname had, somehow, slipped past the day class students, and was leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"Have you finished your good byes?" he asked

Zero nodded.

"Good. I took the liberty of excusing myself from my classes tonight. Shall I show you to your new room?"

Zero scawled, but fallowed behind him

"Maybe, since you were well behaved, I'll let you have a little snack when we get in. I know you must be starving."

Zero knew he'd be lying, and Kaname would call him on it, if he denied it, but he still wasn't sure about drinking Kaname's blood.

"Don't worry. I won't bite, this time."

Zero's eyes widened in shock.

Kaname laughed. "You honestly think I was going to give you my blood for nothing? I'll give you tonight to get your strength back, then I expect something in return. Don't worry it won't hurt," he smirked, "much." Kaname began walking towards the dorm, and zero, knowing that he had no other option, fallowed behind him.

Upon entering the others room, Zero noticed a second bed. In all honesty, he thought he had been joking about staying in the same room with him. _Dose he think I'm going to try and run away or something?_ Zero thought to himself.

Kaname sat down on a large couch and patted the spot next to him.

Zero slowly, and cautiously, walked over and sat beside him.

Kaname adjusted the collar of his shirt and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Go ahead," he said.

Zero hesitantly leaned in and sank his fangs into Kaname's neck. He immediately noticed that it was so much better than Yuki's blood. _It must be because he's a pure blood,_ Zero dismissed.

After a bit, Zero pulled away.

"Was that enough?"

"For now, but I usually need to feed a few times a day," he replied, wiping the blood off his face.

"I see I'll feed you again in a few hours, and next time, don't be afraid to take as much as you need." he fixed his shirt.

Zero looked down.

"I know what you're thinking," Kaname said in an, almost, caring tone. "You hate how dependent you feel right now, but don't worry. Once you start returning the favor, you won't.

Zero scowled. "Why didn't you tell me about that part before?"

"Why? Dose it matter? Is it a deal breaker?"

"No," Zero begrudgingly admitted.

"Good, I don't think you'll mind so much after the first time," Kaname smirked.

"So what? We just sit here till one of us gets hungry?"

"Just for tonight. After that I've arranged for you to attend the night class."

A while later, Zero said something that shocked Kaname.

"If you're hungry," he began. "I know you said you would wait, but I should have enough blood."

Kaname smiled. "Take a little more of my blood first."

Zero stared in shock for a moment. "I've never seen you smile like that before."

Kaname shifted closer to Zero. "This is my space, I can let my guard down here. I'd like to extend the offer to let you do the same."

Zero looked at Kaname, almost apologetically, his eyes flashing red.

"Go ahead. This is why you're here, remember."

Zero bit into his neck, and tasted the sweet nectar, once again. He took more this time, less nervous.

When he pulled away, Kaname smiled at him again

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" the dark haired vampire asked. "You don't have to if you don't have enough strength."

"I said it's fine. I can handle it," Zero insisted.

Kaname smiled. "Alright, I'll try not to hurt you." He moved a little closer, and put his head near Zero's neck. "Have you ever given blood before?"

"Not since the night I was turned."

"Keep your neck relaxed," he advised, before biting in.

Zero jumped at the sudden pain, but quickly relaxed at the feeling that came soon after. It was a pleasant, warm feeling, that he couldn't quite place.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Zero whispered, panting.

"I told you," Kaname said, pulling back. "I'm taking some of your blood."

"Why dose it feel like that?"

"Because, when a vampire drinks someone's blood, intense emotions towards the donor are transferred."

"But, don't you hate me?"

"I'm suppose to. But, no, I don't. actually, its quite the opposite, Zero."

Zero's eyes widened.

"You don't honestly think I fell for the illusion that you liked Yuki?" Kaname continued, narrowing his eyes. "I knew the second you tasted my blood who your heart belonged to."

Zero looked down at his hands.

"Don't you get it?" Kaname snapped, tilting Zero's face to look at him. "I'm saying I love you too." He crashed their lips together. "Do you believe me now?" he asked, as they pulled apart.

In response, Zero brought their lips back together.

Kaname pulled away and brought his lips to the neck of the silver haired boy. This time, when he bit in, Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname, and immediately gave in to the pleasurable feeling emanating from the fangs rooted deep in his neck.

A small, involuntary whimper escaped Zero, when Kaname finally pulled away, licking the blood off his lips.

"Do you want some more?" Kaname asked, shifting Zero onto his lap, the silver haired boy's lips near his neck.

Zero slowly placed his lips on Kaname's neck and wound his arms around his shoulders, before slowly sinking his fangs into Kaname's neck. Kaname brought his arms around Zero's back and dug his nails into the fabric of his school uniform.

….

The two sat, facing each other, sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

"At least mow I don't have to worry about Yuki steeling you," Kaname smirked

"Wait? You thought…no. no. Yuki is like a little sister to me. I could never think of her romantically." Zero laughed at the shear ridiculousness of it.

"That's how she sees you."

"What? No way."

"I'm telling you I heard her and Yuri talking."

"Aw poor Yuri. She told me she was head over heals for Yuki. Maybe now she'll have a shot at her now. It's funny though, I always thought Yuki liked you and Yuri liked me."

"You and Yuri!" Kaname laughed.

Zero's eyes widened. "I've never heard you laugh before. You're so different alone."

"I hope that's a good thing." Kaname reached out and enfolded Zero's hand in his own

"Definitely a good thing," Zero smiled slightly, but it quickly vanished. "The night class is going to be here soon, what are you going to tell them?" his tone wasn't nervous or worried or demanding, simply questioning.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it."


	3. Chapter 3

Kaname gathered all the night class students in a small lounge room. He stood in front of the others, with Zero standing behind him.

"Zero is going to be staying with us from now on, for Yuki's safety," Kaname shared a knowing look with Takuma. "So no funny business. I don't want any of of you causing him any trouble."

"Why did we smell your blood?" Ruka asked, glaring at Zero.

"That is none of your immediate concern.

Zero looked wounded at his reluctance to tell anyone at their newly formed relationship.

Kaname closed his eyes and sighed. "We entered into a blood bound."

Ruka's eyes widened.

"Why?!" Aido demanded.

"Go back to your rooms. I'll tell you more if I think you need to know more," Kaname said in a tone that made it clear there was no room for arguing.

They glared, but filed out of the room, leaving only Zero and Kaname.

"What's a blood contract?" Zero asked.

"A blood contract, is when two vampires vow to only drink blood from one another. You could think of it as sort of vampires' version of marriage."

"So soon?" Zero asked wide-eyed.

Kaname smiled again, and caressed Zero's cheek. "I knew when you drank my blood that you loved me, and you should know after I drank your blood, I love you."

"Yeah, but…" Zero trailed off.

"But what?" Kaname kissed his forehead. "Why make things more complicated than they need to be?"

Zero closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It just seems like we're going really fast."

"T know, but it can't be helped I proposed the pledge, you excepted, even though you didn't really know what that's what it was, we can't go back."

Zero sighed, "Alright, so your 'conditions' were the proposal?"

"Yes, and there's more."

Zero crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow.

"Their's a ceremony," Kaname frowned. "It will probably be in a couple of weeks."

"Ceremony?"

"We have to pledge ourselves to one another, and drink each other's blood, in front of the vampire high council."

"I thought you didn't want everyone to know about us?"

Kaname smiled. "I didn't, at first, but, when I learned you really loved me, I was afraid someone would try to steal you."

"I don't think anyone would want me," Zero laughed. "If anyone's going to get stolen, its you.

"What?" Kaname laughed.

"Don't laugh, I've seen the way Ruka and Aido look at you."

"Zero," Kaname smiled at Zero's pout, and lightly stroked his cheek. "You don't have to worry about them, if it bothers too much, I could have them expled."

"You'd do that, for me?"

"Of course, Zero, do you want me to?"

"You don't need to go that far," Zero muttered.

"That's good, you're cute when you're jealous."

"I wasn't jealous! They were all over you!"

"Were they now? I don't think they were doing anything but looking."

"We'll they shouldn't have been looking to begin with," Zero snapped.

Kaname pecked Zero on the lips. "You're adorable," he whispered.

"S-shut up!" Zero shouted, blushing.

Kaname smirked and lightly nipped Zero's ear.

"Wh-what are you-"

"Come on," Kaname whispered deeply. "You mean to tell me, even after I drank you're blood, you never wondered how else I could make you feel?"

"Kaname, please, our relationship has already gone fast enough, I'd like to take, what we can, slow."

"Very well, I suppose that's understandable, I didn't mean for things to move so fast."

Zero looked away.

"It's alright," Kaname smiled. "I don't mind taking it slow, if that's what you want."

Zero's eyes remained locked on the ground, "You really do care," he whispered.

"Of course I do, I always have."

"funny, I always thought you hated me."

"Sorry about that."

"Why did you do it?"

Kaname ran a hand through his hair. "At first, it was because I didn't want to admit how I felt, then it was because I didn't know how else to act around you. I'm sorry if that's the impression I gave." He smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't exactly come across as friendly either." Zero still didn't look at him.

"You were afraid. And who could blame you. You still seem scared. Are you afraid? Of me."

Zero said nothing, but Kaname had his answer. "I suppose that's understandable," he said sadly. He reached out to touch Zero's cheek, then thought better of it.

"It isn't you I'm afraid of. It's what you could do. I'm afraid you don't mean what you said before."

Kaname grabbed Zero's wrist and pulled him over to the couch. He sat them down so they were facing each other.

"There's not many things I can gaurnte you," Kaname began. "But I gaurnte I won't betray you once."

"You told Yuki you loved her. Were you lying then, or are you lying now?"

Kaname sighed, and rested a hand on Zero's cheek. "I love Yuki, like a little sister, but it's always been you who's held my heart." He kissed Zero sweetly.

Zero tensed at first, not wanting to buy into his act, but Kaname persisted, kissing him a second time, even more gentle and sweeter than the first. Soon, Zero couldn't help but kiss back.

When he pulled back, Zero was in tears. "I want to believe you, I really do, but," Zero trailed off.

"But what? Please, put your trust in me. Just this once. I promise I won't let you down," Kaname pleaded, looking deep into his eyes.

"I just don't want to get burned in the end.

"I don't want to burn you either. I just want to prove that to you."

Zero hesitated for a minute. "Alright. Fine. I'll give you a chance."

"That's all I'm asking."

"But, if you screw this up, there is no 'second chance'"

Kaname kissed Zero's cheek. "Understood, but I wouldn't need the second chance anyway."

The sun would be rising soon, so the two headed back to Kaname's room. Upon Zero's instance, the two slept in sepret beds, but Zero tossed and turned for a couple of hours, before he finally fell asleep, not that this was anything new.


End file.
